


Dressing Alike

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Froggy suggested this over on Tumblr, so... Here I am!Short and sweet. A bit more modern. Enjoy.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dressing Alike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggy1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/gifts).



> Froggy suggested this over on Tumblr, so... Here I am!  
> Short and sweet. A bit more modern. Enjoy.

Cassandra sighed, glancing at Varian. "Really? Ketchup and mustard?"

"What?"

"Not only are these the absolute _cheesiest costumes ever,"_ she began, holding up her costume, "but really? A _couples' costume?"_

He shrugged. "I... I just figured... Y'know. We're together now. Can't we just dress alike?"

She sighed again, looking at him in the cheesy mustard costume. "You look like a dork."

"When I'm alone, yes. But with you right next to me..."

His expression was adorable, hopeful...

"... Fine. Just give me a minute."

With that, she left the room to go get changed.


End file.
